leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Champion Rework - Twisted Fate, the Card Master
, the Card Master is a champion in League of Legends. This is a tentative rework for his relatively low-interaction, unwieldy kit that should fit him more into the meta of today. ;My problems with it * The random nature of Loaded Dice, plus its gold generation. This is not very APC-ish in my books, so I'll also embrace the auto-attack synergy of Twisted Fate and make him a Marksman as a secondary champion type. * Wild Cards is a simple skill that needs some synergy with the rest of his kit. * Pick A Card is a very problematic skill due to the card pick order thingy and the auto-attack nature of the ability, despite not being an auto-attack reset and then some It is the major target of the rework. * Stacked Deck's very nature as a passive ability that triggers once every 4 attacks. * Leveling up Destiny only levels up its duration. ;My solutions * Loaded Dice's gold reward is fixed depending on the unit it hits, but the amount of gold is fixed depending on unit type. * Wild Cards reduces the cooldown on Stacked Deck and Key Cards (see lower) for each card that hits an enemy. * Pick A Card has been "replaced" by the somewhat similar Key Cards. It becomes a stance effect that changes Twisted Fate's abilities into the cards you know and love. ** All cards lose AD ratios, but their AP ratios are increased from 50% to 60%. They are changed into colliding skillshots, but he can throw all three before ending the effect. * Stacked Deck becomes like Volibear's Frenzy, except the passive attack speed is constant and unchanged. Using three attacks allows use of Stacked Deck, which is an autoattack reset that resets Key Cards on kill. * Destiny's duration doesn't increase anymore, but Twisted Fate ignores a portion of enemy armor and MR during it. ** Gate's channel time changes with levels invested in Destiny. Abilities | ). }} }} Twisted Fate throws 3 cards forward in an arc, dealing magic damage to enemies they pass through. Each card that hits reduces the cooldown of Key Cards and White Card by 1 second. |leveling = |range = 1450 |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | and the cast indicator is fixed in the sense that there are 3 skill-shots that are aimed collectively, not individually. }} }} Twisted Fate prepares his best hand of cards, changing his normal abilities into his three key cards for 6 seconds. Throwing a card puts the other cards on a static 1-second cooldown. Using all three cards ends Key Cards immediately. Attempting to use a card that he already used up before having used all three cards ends Key Cards early. Key Cards's cooldown begins when the effect ends. |description2= If a champion is hit by a card, they're marked until Key Cards ends. Cards that hit marked champions deal 50% less damage and other effects of this card are reduced by half. |cooldown = 23 |cost = No |costtype = cost }} |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} for seconds. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} the first unit it hits. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} | and similar effects. * Each card puts the other two cards on a static one-second cooldown. * and apply spell effects as a single target ability. also applies spell effects as a single target ability on the unit that it collided with. ** Spell vamp is fully applied. ** will apply a 35% slow * applies spell effects as an area of effect ability to all but the unit it collided with. ** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. ** will apply a 15% slow. }} }} Twisted Fate gains bonus attack speed. Attacking or landing a Key Card will grant Twisted Fate a stack, maxing out at 3. With 3 stacks, the passive attack bonus is doubled. After 6 seconds without attacking or landing a Key Card, Twisted Fate loses all his stacks. |description2= When he has 3 stacks, Twisted Fate can throw a White Card with his next auto-attack within 5 seconds, dealing bonus magic damage on hit. If White Card kills an enemy champion, Key Cards's cooldown is reset. |leveling = |leveling2= |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | or missed, empowerment will NOT be consumed during attack attempts. ** Stacked Deck's damage will go through and , while the triggering attack will be mitigated. |spellshield=will block the entire damage except other on-hit effects. |additional= * Attacks against structures will not increment the counter nor consume the empowered attack. They will however reset the timer for the empowered attack. }} }} Twisted Fate reveals all enemy champions, including stealthed champions, for a duration. After a second delay, Twisted Fate can use once, while Destiny is active. |description2 = During Destiny, Twisted Fate ignores an amount of enemy units' armor and magic resistance, and he permanently has three stacks of Stacked Deck. |description3 = The amount of gold earned with Loaded Dice is passively increased, with a cap of 6 gold. |leveling = |leveling2= |leveling3= |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} After channeling, Twisted Fate teleports to the target location within range. |leveling = |range = 5500 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | will not only reveal stealthed champions but will also reveal stealthed units such as , , or , but only if an enemy champion is within sight range of them. * The stasis provided from ' active will interrupt channel. * prevents reveal, no matter if Destiny is cast before or after Paranoia, but doesn't prevent the use of ; though Destiny will still reveal after Paranoia ends if the duration permits. }} }} Category:Custom champions